1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterminating arrangement.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an exterminating arrangement specifically for the Argentina Fire Ant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for exterminating arrangements have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations maY be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.